


Impact

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Babybones, HOW DO MEN HAVE BABIES, Human Papyrus, Human Sans, I Blame Tumblr, I NEED SOME HEADCANONS, I'm sorry Toby, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Post Mpreg, Sibling Incest, Someone - Freeform, but just know, but not really because they're humans?, hoo boy, is on like, ovar 9000, tagging is hard, the angst factor, tra la la beware the woman who is bad at tagging, trying really hard not to spoil anything in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: im·pactverb2.have a strong effect on someone or something.(it's also a font. the meme font.)"...in that second, the world changed to him. Nothing would impact him more than now."





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@sterls-world](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40sterls-world).



> me; human skelebros are just people trying to make being in love with them better  
> fandom; have some human skelebros  
> me; fuck
> 
> so originally i was going to write a different fic for sterls but it didn't work out so I had them give me a request and so here we are, hello. 
> 
> the fact that this is human skelebros (which I like never write) is because of this fucking great art by sterls: https://sterls-world.tumblr.com/post/171652483849/so-youve-done-angst-and-swapcest-why-not-do
> 
> go give them some love they're great and I love them

Happiness feels like such a dull word, unfit to describe such a miraculous moment in life. It wasn't anything near to the pure white elation that was coursing through him. Nothing would ever compare to this feeling, whatever it is. Nothing will ever rival this moment in history that will change his life forever.

 

 _He remembers Sans looking up at him, tripping over his own words in his excitement._ _"I'm pregnant, Papy." He doesn't comprehend the words that fall from his brother's mouth at first. Not until he summons forth his soul and shows him the small, green speck growing inside his pale cyan soul._ _He remembers falling to his knees, covering his mouth and trying hard to control the emotions that flood him all at once. A father, he was going to be a_ father.  _He couldn't believe it._

 

He still can't. 

 

After everything he's gone through in his life, he thought he was incapable of ever feeling true happiness again. It seems forever ago that his life was slaved to time, endless loops driving him to near insanity. He never dared dream that he could be so free -- of time and of the Underground -- never you mind even having _thoughts_ of what's happened to him now.  _The last RESET._ It almost doesn't feel real. But as Undyne hands him the warm bundle of blankets, there's no denying that in that second, the world changed to him. Nothing would impact him more than now. Reality came crashing down on him all at once, and he couldn't  _think._ He was starstruck.

 

He cradles his daughter in one hand and brings up the other to gently rest his hand against her face. She opens her eyes for the first time, piercing green eyes filled with innocence and newly found joy. He's crying again, he can feel it. 

 

"Papy?" Sans' voice sounds weak and tired, hoarse and cracked and overused. "Come here."

 

He's next to his brother in an instant, kneeling next to the bed and carefully, gently, sliding the child into Sans' arms. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" the emotion is so thick in his voice you could cut it with a knife.

 

"She looks like you."

 

"She looks like the both of us," he cups her small face in his hands and brushes his thumb against her nose. "She's got your little button nose."

 

"I do  _not_ have a button nose," Sans scowls and swats at his brother playfully with his free hand. "But she is beautiful. I love her already." 

 

"I loved her before I saw her." Papyrus coos, cuddling into Sans and caressing his daughter's face. "I knew she'd be perfect. You're her father, after all."

 

"So are you," Sans giggles breathlessly, the stars in his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "What will we name her?"

 

"Impact," it's out of his mouth before he's fully registered the question. 

 

"I feel a pun coming on."

 

"An impact is a strong effect on something. She's surely going to affect our lives forever."

 

"It's also the meme font," Sans rolls his eyes so hard, Papyrus can almost hear it. "But... It's fitting."

 

* * *

 

 

It's three days before Undyne deems Impact healthy and finally allows them to bring her home. 

 

They were more than ready, nursery having been painted and decorated and furnished for months. (For once, Papyrus was the one who wanted to be prepared. He insisted on finishing the nursery before Sans even reached his second trimester.) 

 

What they weren't ready for, was leaving her. 

 

They both stood over her crib, watching over her protectively as she slept. Neither of them were ready to leave; for the last three days, _someone_ was always with Impact, whether it Papyrus or Sans or sometimes even Undyne and Alphys. It seemed almost wrong to leave her unsupervised all night.

 

"We should go to bed." Sans' voice seems deafening in the unbroken silence, but he speaks no more than a whisper, terrified of waking his sleeping angel.

 

"She'll be fine," he speaks more to himself than he does Sans. 

 

"She will," Sans confirms. "But you're getting up first when she wakes."

 

"That's fair."

 

* * *

 

Strangely, Impact doesn't wake them at all that night.

 

Papyrus wakes up, pleasantly rested, but unwilling to get up just yet. He rolls to his side, throwing his arm out to cuddle his brother close to him but-- he's met with an empty mattress. He grumbles out, "Sans?" and he opens his eyes blearily, looking up to check the time on their alarm clock.

 

It's not there.

 

His head whips around, eyes almost immediately drawn to the window adjacent his bed. Snow. In the summer. He jolts upward in bed, panic twisting in his stomach and making it near impossible for him to breathe. In his flurry, his leg kicks out and knocks the ball of sheets off the bare mattress. "SANS?!"

 

He feels his soul break.

* * *

 

 

An accident, they tell him. Something they forgot, they try. Never again, they promise. He doesn't believe them.

 

He's never really the same after that. He puts on the mask he hasn't worn in years _(but is it really more than a few seconds? all of it,_ gone. _)_ He remembers promising Sans he'd never fake for his sake again. But Sans doesn't. So he does what he's good at. He acts. He feels entirely apathetic again, the sight of the sun seems almost bittersweet. In the dark of the night, he feels her warmth and hears her laugh, and when he wakes up Sans is there holding him and comforting him from his nightmares.  _Sans._ He still has Sans. He'll always have Sans.

* * *

 

"I love you, Sans." he confesses one evening, wrapping his arms around his brother and holding him tight in his lap.

 

"I love you too, silly." 

 

" _Always._ " He cups Sans' face in his hand, turning to him gently and pressing his lips to his and--

 

Sans pushes him against his chest hard, scrambling away from him as if he'd been burned. "What the  _hell,_ Papyrus?!" He flinches, the foreign sound of his brother cursing sending spikes of fear through him. "That's  _disgusting!_ We're  _brothers!!"_

* * *

 

 

It doesn't matter if it's the last RESET or not. This time, he doesn't want to wake up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok but it really hurt to write Sans' reaction to the kiss, it hurt a lot.
> 
>  
> 
> i hate how this turned out i'm better at writing plotless porn
> 
>  
> 
> (ok but real talk, how did sans have the child?)
> 
>  
> 
> hardcore headcanons for human skelebros:
> 
> they can alter their physical appearance with some magic and some difficulty  
> their eyes, hair, and tongue are the color of their magic except for when they're low on magic, then it's white  
> souls are still important even tho they human, hecc  
> if they lose enough magic, their skin starts to fade  
> when they fall, their skin fades away entirely and leaves them as a skeleton until eventually, they crumble to dust  
> they bleed and cry the color of their magic. their special sauce is the color of their magic (sorry w h e e z e)  
> (underswap) papyrus' hair and eyes are always a very dull orange becuase he doesn't eat a lot, sans' is always bright cyan


End file.
